Running deeper in the past
by Lady Kira of the North
Summary: When Kikyo and Inuyasha has meet again Kagome decides to go home. But well transported her deeper in the past instead of future. There Kagome met Inuyasha’s father, Inu Taisho…KagomeInu Taisho, some SesshomaruKagome, MirSan.
1. Chapter 1 : Betreyal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (But I owe two Inuyasha movies, many cool AMV, big gallery of pictures. There even few Inu Taisho's pictures!)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, slow down! We are tired!" yelled Kagome to the pissed inu-hanyou. He was walking way too fast. But he was too angry to listen to the girl. It was a week since the last time they heard any rumor about Shikon-no-Tama's shards. That's why he was pissed off. Kagome sighed. He left her no other choice.

"Sit!"

Thud!

"What was that for, bitch?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't stop. Inuyasha, we need to rest. We were walking about six hours now. It's getting dark".

"So? It still some time before dark". Inuyasha was really pissed.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is right. We all need to rest" interrupted Sango miko's and hanyo's talk.

Inuyasha only "Kehed" and said " We will camp here". He gave all of the group it – is – only – because – I - don't – need – dead - humans look and jumped on the nearest tree. Everybody sighed. "Well, I guess I will do some ramen to us " said Kagome. "Want me to help you?" asked Shippo. "No, I will be alright. But thanks for offering" she petted little kitsune's head.

- Hour later-

"Sango, do you want to come with me to the hot spring?" asked Kagome when she ended her meal. " No, I think. I'm too tired for that" answered taijijya. "Ah, Lady Kagome. I will be glad to assist you" said Miroku with the most lecherous smile he could show.

Slap!

"Hentai" said Sango while standing near the uncurious monk.

"Well, than I'll be going" said Kagome.

"Feh. Just don't get yourself killed wench" said Inuyasha from over the tree branch.

"Don't worry" Kagome smiled "I'll take my bow and arrows with me". All she got in answer was "Feh!"

- At the hot spring -

'How good it feels' thought Kagome laying in the hot water. Suddenly a strange feeling flew through her. 'A Jewel shard?!'. Then a strange monkey-like creature appeared and tried to attack her. She shot her arrow through it and a single jewel shard fell on the forests floor. "Strange. I thought I felt Naraku's aura". Then she picked up the shard and put it to the rest. Without noticing strange purple aura around it…

Well. Hi again! I wasn't writing for a while because I haven't got any ideas. This is going be Kagome/Inu Taisho (Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father) fanfic. I decided to write it after I saw AMV about Inu Taisho. He is really cute -.

P.S. I hope you remember that I have bad English because I'm still learning it?


	2. Cgapter 2: Deeper in the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 2

"What the hell take you so long, bitch?!" was the first words Kagome heard when she came back into the camp. Of course, it was Mr. Highly and Mighty. Or just Inuyasha.

"Well, it wasn't my fault" said Kagome "But look what I have". She showed him Shikon shard.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then he "Feh-ed" and took off to the tree.

Kagome lied into her sleeping bag and allowed sleep overcome her.

Some time later she waked because something near their camp was making odd noises. She carefully got out of her sleeping bag. Then liked at the sky. There Kagome saw something that made her heart shiver : Kikyo's soul stealers. She run to the direction where she saw them.

- At the clearing -

"Inuyasha, why are you allow my reincarnation to stay around? Don't you love me?" asked Kikyo.

"She means nothing. She's only jewel detector" answered Inuyasha.

"Then send her away. I can see jewel shards too. I will join your group".

" Then yes, I will sent her away" decided Inuyasha. But he wasn't aware that Kagome heard all of his and Kikyo's conversation.

Kagome's POV

'Inuyasha, how could you?!' she thought while running trough the forest to the Bone Eater's well. 'After she tried to kill me…After she tried to kill YOU…I always stayed with you…But it seems that it wasn't enough to you. I hope you will be happy'.

Normal POV

Kagome jumped into the well. But ordinary blue light in it was suddenly replaced with dark purple one. And then she landed on the bottom of the well. She looked up. There was no roof over it. Only dark blue sky with the stars on it. Kagome gasped. _The well…It wasn't working!_

She got out of the well. 'Strange' she thought 'the well looks like it was made not so long ago'.

She looked straight at Goshinboku. It looked so young…Then Kagome remembered purple light in the well. 'The well… It couldn't be! It couldn't have transported me farther in past!' was a panicked thought in Kagome's mind. 'Oh well' she thought 'might as well take a little sleep near the God Tree'. Only then she noticed that her clothes was completely ruined. "Oh no! I need something else to wear!" she said to herself. Then she looked at the bag on her shoulder. It wasn't her yellow bag. It was only bag with kimono that her mother gifted her. In hurry she grabbed only this bag. Kagome sighed and took off kimono. It was dark blue with white sakura flowers on it. She put it on. When she will get back home, she will thank her mom. The kimono was perfect. She took her bow and arrows. Thank gods, she didn't forgot it. Kagome sat under the Goshinboku and closed her eyes. Unknown to her, she put up a spiritual barrier around herself.


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet Lady of the West

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 3

"No, Sesshomaru, run!" yelled young woman. "But okaasan…" tried to argue young inu youkai. If you have looked closer, you could see that it was Sesshomaru. Only much younger. "Sesshomaru, please, run! This youkai can kill you! He's too powerful! I will distract him as long as I can. Now go!". Lady of the West pushed Sesshomaru to the forest and turned around to face big bear youkai. Sesshomaru whined a little, but took off to the forest.

- With Western Lady -

"How silly" said bear youkai "You think you can stop me? I will kill you and then I'll kill that runt!". With this youkai attacked. Sara was barely dodging it. Suddenly youkai jerked and hit her with her claws. She fell. Then she saw bear demon taking off to the forest. But she couldn't run after him because of her wound. 'I hope you will alright, Sesshomaru…'

- With Kagome -

Kagome waked and groaned. It wasn't too good to sleep in a sitting position. Her back hurtled. She stand up. 'Strange' was her thought 'my bow wasn't silver in color… Was it?'. Really, her bow was now silver with strange pentagram-like picture on it. Same with her arrows. They turned purely-white with dark blue lines that matched her kimono. Suddenly Kagome heard a scream. It sounded like it was a child. Scared child. Kagome run to the place that sound was coming from. What she saw at the clearing she came to made her gasp as she grabbed her bow from her shoulder and shot.

- With Sesshomaru -

Sesshomaru run and run. Right to the clearing ahead of him. Tears were falling down his cheeks and were blurring his vision. 'Mother…' he thought. He could hear bear youkai's steps right behind him. Then something hit him. It hurtled. Blood poured out of the wound on his back. The bear laughed. "You thought you would run away, runt? While that bitch tried to distract me? She's must be dead 'till now. It's yours turn now!" he said and tried hit Sesshomaru with his claws again. But something slipped right in front of inu pup. It was his mother. Sara smiled weakly at Sesshomaru as the youkai's attack come on her back and a string of blood run in the corner of her mouth. Bear cried "You bitch! I will kill you for that!". Sesshomaru closed his eyes, expecting deadly blow that will kill both him and his okaasan. But it never came. The sudden sound of flying arrow and cry "Ike!" rang through the air as white arrow with pulsing blue aura hit youkai.

- With Kagome -

Kagome cried "Ike!" and released her arrow. To her surprise, it didn't glow with a pink miko energy like always, but with sea-blue aura that left nothing but spot of dirt as fast as it touched demon's body. Kagome dropped her bow and run to the female youkai. "Are you okay?" she asked from her. Female looked up in Kagome's face. "Why are you helping us?... You're a miko, don't you?" – this question was almost wisped. "Yes, I am. But I don't like to see people hurt" answered young miko.

"You are different…Miko's taught to hate us…"

"That's why I don't like most of them. I believe that everybody could have another chance. Both youkai and human. Can you get up? I'll try to heal your wounds" Kagome pulled her arm to help Sara stand up, but she refused. "I wouldn't live to the next day". "Don't say so, mother!" yelled Sesshomaru, who was silent all time during Kagome's and Sara's conversation "you won't die!". Little youkai didn't even noticed tears that was rolling down his cheeks. "Please miko-san, take him to the Western Lands, to his father, Inu Taisho. He shouldn't be alone. He needs a father" asked Sara. "I promise that I will get him home in safety" promised Kagome. "Thank you…" with this words Sara laid her head down. Kagome kneeled down. Sara wasn't breathing. She was dead. "No! Okaasan!" cried Sesshomaru and leaned to his mother body and even more tears flow from his eyes. Kagome wasn't stopping him. She knew how it felt because she lost her father in around the same edge. She was around 10 when her father died.

- Sendoku Jidai. With Inuyasha-

"Where the hell is that bitch?!" yelled very angry Inuyasha. It was more than hour after sunrise and wench wasn't at the camp! "Well, maybe she's at the hot spring?" asked Sango. "The hell she is! Her scent is old even at the camp! She must have run away!". "Inuyasha" said Shippo quietly "When you returned to the camp, you smelled of earth and bones. You was with Kikyo, don't you?". "What can you know, runt?" snapped inu-hanyou. "Don't you know?! Kagome LOVED you, and you just hang around with that DEAD whore!" said Miroku. "Feh" was Inuyasha's only reply.

- With Kagome -

Kagome carried sleeping Sesshomaru. Poor guy fall asleep right beside his mother's body. Miko was going to take him home as she promised. But at first… A sea blue aura surrounded Kagome as she put a barrier around Sara's body. 'Now only ones who know you will see you' she thought. This barrier would stop time for Sara's death. She would stay like this until she was found. Little miko sighed. 'I hope Sango and Miroku are alright. And Shippo…' Kagome's eyes darkened. She really missed her kit. 'But still, I need to get this guy home' she thought with a little smile. If he ever knew what he will like in the future Sendoku Jidai…

- Two hours later -

Kagome stopped and looked around. If she remembered correctly, there was a hot spring near by. Sesshomaru, who was sleeping all the way stiffened and awaked. He looked up at Kagome and jumped to the ground but as his feet touched ground he fell because of the sudden wave of pain. That miko girl rushed to him and took him in her arms again. "You shouldn't walk. Your wounds are not healed yet" she said. "You're miko that killed that youkai?" asked Sesshomaru. Girl nodded. "Thank you" he said. Kagome looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Thank you" he repeated "You helped my mother and me. I thought that mikos only kills our kind". Kagome nodded. "Yes, most of us is. But I don't like to see somebody hurtled as I said to your mother". The eyes of little youkai darkened. Kagome noticed it. "Don't cry" she said "I lost my father around the same edge as you, too". Sesshomaru gave her a questioning gaze. "You do?" he asked. Again, miko nodded.

"How? Did he was killed by youkai like my mother?"

"No, he get an illness that couldn't be cured and it slowly killed him" Kagome looked ahead "There a hot spring ahead of us. We need to clean your wounds".

If anybody want to see Inu Taisho go to the site by this address**: http:www.anime-music-videos.de/indexger.html**

and download AMV called "The Power Of Demons - Inu Yasha"


	4. Chapter 4 : At the willage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (But I wish I owned Sesshy)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 4

- In the moon castle. Western Lands-

" Do you find my mate and son, Shaoran?" asked Inu Taisho from youkai that stood near him. "We find your mate, Inu Taisho-sama. She's dead" answered Shaoran.

"And what about my son?"

"He wasn't there. However, there is some female scent mixed with your son's scent. It's heading towards your lands, west"

"Was it she who killed my mate?"

"No. As well as I think she was the one who killed your mate's killer, bear youkai"

"A miko?"

"Yes"

-With Kagome and Sesshomaru-

"Ow" said Sesshomaru when a piece of wet cloth touched wound on his beck. "Sorry, it will hurt a little" said Kagome and tried to wash his wounds more carefully. The wound was pretty big. Then she said: "Close your eyes, I will try to heal your wound". Sesshomaru obeyed. Kagome consecrated. She felt her miko power run through her hands and to the wound. Healing it. Sesshomaru sensed warmness and it calmed him down. Miko's words brought him back to reality. "You can open your eyes now" said Kagome. Kid's eyes opened.

"Do you fell better now?".

"Yes".

"Well, I think we must go on then?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded. Suddenly a harsh sound came from behind the bushes. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the sound. Then a low dark voice said: "It seems that I have a human girl and youkai pup for the dinner today". An ugly toad youkai walked off from the bushes. It was GIGANTIK! "Stay away, Sesshomaru" said Kagome. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. 'How come she knows my name?' he thought. "Stay away from us, demon!" yelled Kagome to the toad. "And who you are, miko? Handing around with youkai pup…" it chuckled "I will kill both of you for my meal!". The toad attacked. With help of some miracle Kagome managed to dodge, but she fell with toad on top of her. Kagome prepared to die. But somebody yelled "Dokkasou!" and toad youkai fell from Kagome winching in pain from poison. Kagome quickly got up to see Sesshomaru with his claws glowing with green light. 'Poison' she thought. Then quickly grabbed her bow and prepared an arrow. "You runt!!!" yelled toad and attacked Sesshomaru. "Oh no, you don't!" miko released her arrow. It hit youkai in the shoulder. It suddenly changed it's mind and lunged at Kagome. Kagome shot another arrow and prepared for attack. But it never came. She opened her eyes only to see toad dead. Sesshomaru run to her. "Are you okay, lady?" he asked her. "Yes, I am. And please, don't call me Lady. Kagome will do". Sesshomaru nodded. "Yuk! My closes id dirty! Now I have to wash them!"

-Two hours later-

"Kagome-chan, are you ready?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yup". "Maybe we should go. It's getting dark". "I think you are right. We should get to the village before dark" answered Kagome " Can you walk on your own?". "I suppose I can. My wound doesn't hurt anymore" "Then let's go, the village is not far from here". For some time they walked in silence. Until Sesshomaru said: "There is village ahead of us". Kagome nodded. Then she said "I need to put an illusion on you. As far as I know people in this village hate youkai". "Okay". Kagome kneeled so her face would be closer to Sesshomaru's and wisped few words. A sea-blue aura surrounded inu-youkai and when it faded away, Sesshomaru's eyes were black, his hair the same black and his eyes wasn't pointed anymore. He looked purely human. "Well, I'm done! Now we can go!"

-Near the village-

"Open the gates!" yelled Kagome to the guard. "Name your self!" came an answer. "Kagome, the miko and my younger brother, Sesshomaru!". "A miko?" the gates opened "Come in, miko-sama". Kagome was really surprised. She noticed that the people were oddly sad. "What is it?" she asked. One of the villagers responded: "There is youkai that attacks our village. It says that we killed its mate and ruins our houses, kills our villagers. But we haven't seen any youkai for a month". "When it comes?" "It must come…" the villager looked at the sun "Oh no! It will be here right now!" .

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry for my mistakes, but what can I do? I'm Ukrainian. And by the way, Inu Taisho looks around 22-24 years old! Not 30!


	5. Chapter 5 : Meet Great Inuyoukai of the ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 5

"Nani?" asked Kagome. Then to her hearing come some crushing sound. She looked around only to see giant ugly youkai. That looked almost…like…"Goshinki?!"

-Western Lands. Moon castle-

"Milord". "Yes, Shaoran?" "We found your son". White-haired inuyokai turned to the brown-haired one. "Where?!" he snapped. "Near the youkai-hunting village" answered Shaoran. "Shaoran"

"Yes milord?"

"Stay here. I will be back soon" with these words Inu Taisho took off. Right to the youkai- hunting village. (Future taijiya village)

-Back to Kagome-

Oh my…It's Goshinki!" cried out surprised Kagome. "Do you saw him before?" asked the same villager. "Yes, but only once…And it's not my best memory". "Can you beat him?" "I don't know. But I will try" was girl's answer. Suddenly she felt something…mistake…someone pull her kimono. Kagome looked down only to see Sesshomaru. "Be careful, Kagome-chan" he said. Kagome nodded and smiled down to him "I will try Sessh-chan". Then she took her bow and put an arrow on it. Than she came to the Goshinki. "Name your biasness here" said Kagome. Goshinki roared. Then he said "So these villagers thought that miko could kill me. How silly. At first I will kill you, and then I will destroy this village!". Kagome shoot her arrow. It come right through Goshinki's shoulder. Once again Goshinki roared. And attacked woman-child that DARED shoot her arrow at him. Kagome somewhat managed to escape Goshinki's claws. Only to shot another arrow at him. This time she hit his leg. This made youkai only angrier. This time his attack hit Kagome on the back. But even un this state she shot him again. Barely missing his arm. "Kagome-chan!" cried Sesshomaru while using his Dokkasou. Burning Goshinki's torso. "You runt!!!" cried Goshinki and tried to hit Sesshomaru. But he was stopped by powerful attack and everybody heard a voice that said: "Nobody touches my son". Everybody looked to the source of voice only to see angry Taiyoukai with Tessaiga (I know it is Tetsusaiga, but I like Tessaiga better) in his hand. "You dared to attack my son… For that you will die. KAZE-NO-KIZU!" the force of attack blow Goshinki to aches. "Otousan!" cried Sesshomaru as he run to his father. "Sesshomaru" said older inuyokai "Are you hurt?". "No, but Kagome-chan is!" said Sesshomaru as he pulled his father to the wounded miko. "A miko?" Inu Taisho raised his brow. "Otousan. She sawed my mother. She took care of ME, and she was protecting me" in Sesshomaru's voice held a hint of ice. First sight of his future emotionless mask. Inu Taisho sighed. His son could be very stubborn when it come to something he wanted. "Okay. I will take this miko to us to heal. But no more" he said. Sesshomaru smiled happily and nodded.

-Somewhere else -

Kagome groaned and awaked. She looked around unfamiliar room. She was sure that she wasn't there before. She tried to stand up, but she was put back with wave of pain. Suddenly the door opened. "I see you are awake" said inuyokai that stood in the doors. Kagome gulped. Sesshomaru was describing him too well. It was _Inu Taisho, Great Dog Demon of the West._

Hello! Sorry for not updating for long! My muse tried to run away -.


	6. Chapter 6: Iyazoi's secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (He-he. Sesshomaru, you can come out!)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 6

"Kagome-chan!" Sesshomaru run past his father right to Kagome's bed. Young girl smiled at him. Getting another smile from little youkai. 'These moments I will save for all my life' thought Kagome 'He didn't smiles when he is older. And he's not showing any emotion either…'. This thought made her feel sad. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled a little and patted his head. "I'm okay" she said. Inu Taisho looked at this scene silently. This miko really was a unique. All mikos he knew was total opposite. They would've purified his son a hundred times already. 'Still, she would leave when she is healed. It's Iyazoi's job to take care of Sesshomaru' his look somewhat softened with this thought. Iyazoi was a beauty, and she was kind and gentle. If he ever would take another mate, she would be like her. Even if she was a human. The one thing he, Inu Taisho (-. Noticed familiar theme?), could not understand, why his son hated Iyazoi so much. Every time when he and Sesshomaru were near her, Sesshomaru wouldn't stop growling. And around this female…"Sesshomaru" said Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru jumped from the bed. "I think our guest need to rest. Her wounds are still not healed". Sesshomaru nodded. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a beautiful woman entered. "Inu Taisho-sama" she said "I come to take Sesshomaru-sama, as you asked'. "Thank you. Iyazoi" answered inu youkai "Sesshomaru, come with Iyazoi". Sesshomaru's face suddenly become cold as he stared at the woman in front of him. Then he left. Then Inu Taisho turned to Kagome and said "I am indebted to you for protecting my son and for healing him. You can stay here as long as you will need to heal your wounds. You should rest now" with this words he leaved. Kagome just sat there and stared at the doors

-Two days later-

Kagome was heading to the garden. Her wound was almost healed and since she was bored she was just going around castle. Everybody was kind enough to her except that women, Iyazoi. Every time she met her that witch will look on her with **that** gaze that sent shivers down her back. And every time Sesshomaru saw her his face turned into emotionless mask that Kagome saw so much when she was with Inuyasha. She couldn't blame him. She didn't liked Iyazoi too. She was snapped out of her thoughts by somebody crying. She run to the source of the sound.

-With Sessy-

"You little runt!!!" yelled Iyazoi while hitting Sesshomaru again "How dare you to bring that wench here?! When I almost become new Lady of the West!!! That youkai I sent to kill both you and your bitch of a mother was killed by her! Now I will kill not only you, but also that miko bitch!" with this words Iyazoi tried to hit Sesshomaru, this time with a knife. Not aware of the miko that suddenly appeared of nowhere and shielded Sesshomaru with her body.

Hi again! I try to write as much as I can!


	7. Chapter 7: Little talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 7

Kagome felt a cold metal knife entering her flesh. Blood flew everywhere. She looked at Sesshomaru. He wasn't hurt and looked up at her. "You bitch!" yelled Iyazoi "I will kill you both for standing in my way!". "Who are you going to kill, woman?" asked a cold voice. Iyazoi turned around and her eyes widened "I-Inu Taisho-sama! I-This girl was attacking your son! I was trying to protect him!" she lied. But not good, since everybody could tell that she was lying. "You are lying, woman" said inu Taisho. Iyazoi gulped and backed away a little. "My Lord…" she tried to say, but was interrupted with a growl. "Silence, wench!" growled Inu Taisho "Do you think I am a fool? You have one day to leave my lands. If you are not, you will be dead" with this he took up uncurious Kagome and said Sesshomaru to go after him. Leaving Iyazoi behind. She just stood there and took a few deep breathes.

-At Kagome's room-

"Father, is she going to be okay?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yes" was all he got in answer. Inu Taisho was angry. How dare that onna (woman) betray him!

-Sendoku Jidai-

"Inuyasha, are you going to get Kagome back?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha stayed silent. "Inuyasha?" said Miroku "What is wrong with Lady Kagome? I can see you hiding something". "I tried take her back, but her mother said that she wasn't even back from here, okay?!" snapped Inuyasha as everybody stood silent.

-Back to Kag-

'Oww, my back' thought Kagome as she woke up. Looks like she was supposed to getting used to the wounds. She was getting them way too much. And they didn't even leave a scar…"That's it! I was healing a lot faster than I normally am. That's why I was felling so strange last time' thought miko. Quiet knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes" she said. Door opened a little and Sesshomaru entered in. "Sorry for bothering you so late, Kagome-chan" he said "But I was worried about you". Kagome smiled at him. Then she said: "It's nothing, Sessho-kun. I wasn't sleeping". Sesshomaru climbed up on Kagome's bed. "I wanted to thank you for helping me" he said quietly. Kagome looked at him. Then she smiled at him. Again. "No problem" she said.

"Kagome-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" said little inu youkai unsurely. Miko only nodded.

-Next morning-

Inu Taisho was walking to Kagome's room. He already was at his son's room, but Sesshomaru wasn't there. His scent was heading to the miko's room. When Inu Taisho entered girl's room, he was stopped by peaceful sight. Kagome was on her bed sleeping and Sesshomaru was lying right beside her. This sight made him smile 'She would be a great mother someday…'.

Hi ya'll! And, Veggie's Brat, Iyazoi would die soon, hehe…


	8. Chapter 8: Let's have some fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up only to find somebody very fluffy near her. Then she remembered what happened yesterday. She looked over Sesshomaru and smiled. 'What is wrong with Kagome-chan?' thought Sesshomaru. Then he turned around to the sound of opening door. His eyes widened when he saw Lord of the West standing there. Sesshomaru "Yep!'-ed and tried to hide behind miko's back. Inu Taisho just smiled. Looks like it was going to be fun…

-Later-

"I wasn't sleeping with Kagome-chan!" yelled Sesshomaru to his father's grinning face. "Do you think I am stupid? I saw you" grinned Inu Taisho. Kagome sighed. Hose two were fighting all morning. Inu Taisho seemed very playful today… "Kagome-chan?" Sesshomaru waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh?" said Kagome. Sesshomaru giggled. "I was asking if you could stay with me at last to the end of the month" he said. "Oh…Yes. I could've" 'Besides, I told mom that I will be back only next month…' and she didn't wanted to see Inuyasha right now. Sesshomaru smiled "Yay!". Inu Taisho looked at the miko with interest. Sesshomaru seemed to like her way too much… His thoughts were interrupted with his son's yell "C'mon, Kagome-chan! Let's go to the garden!" and both him and the miko took off to the gardens. Inu Taisho sighed. He was just starting to have some fun that wasn't happening very often. 'I guess I'll just go to the library and check the letters other lords sent me…'.

-In the garden-

"Kagome-chan, look at this ones!" yelled Sesshomaru while pointing to the white flowers. Kagome giggled "Be careful, these are roses! Don't get hurt!". Too late. Sesshomaru's finger was already bleeding. "I told you" said Kagome while wrapping around his finger piece of her kimono. "It will heal' said Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome with strange look in his eyes. "But still" Kagome sighed. Not knowing about somebody staring at both her and Sesshomaru who was too busy looking at her. Inu Taisho was watching them for almost an hour now. The letters said that lords of lands will come soon to the western Lands. He just couldn't force himself to interrupt Sesshomaru and that miko…Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9: Meet other Lords

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 9

"Kagome". Kagome turned at the sound of her name only to see Western Lord near the trees. She blinked. She should have sensed him, but looks like she was too busy with Sesshomaru. She got up. "Yes?" she said. "Lead Sesshomaru to his rooms and then come to my study". Kagome nodded and took off with Sesshomaru. "Kagome-chan, what is it?" asked Sesshomaru "Oh? Nothing, Sessho-chan" Kagome smiled at the little youkai. 'Why can't this month last longer?' she thought. "Stay here fir a while, okay?" said Kagome when they came to the Sesshomaru's rooms "you can reed a book while I am not here". Sesshomaru nodded. "Come back quickly. I wouldn't be able to stand boredom very long" he chuckled. Kagome chuckled as well and took off to the study.

-At the study-

"Lady Kagome, I was waiting for you" smiled Inu Taisho. Kagome blushed a bit. "Soon Lords of the South, East and North will be arriving here. I need you to look after Sesshomaru and other lord's children" he said. Kagome nodded. "I will" she answered.

-Sendoku Jidai-

"Kagome-chan still not back. It was almost day and half. Do you think something happened to her?" said Sango. "I hope momma will be okay" wisped Shippo.

-Later. With Kagome-

Kagome stood near Inu Taisho. It was almost evening and Lords will be here soon. Inu Taisho was dressed in white clothes and armor as always. Kagome, on the other side, was dressed in dark blue kimono with white and green dragons. Sesshomaru's idea. He had a good taste. She was feeling slightly nervous. It wasn't every day you saw all Taiyoukais of Japan OO. Especially ones that was supposed to be dead in your time…Suddenly there was a loud thunder sound as whirlwind came to the yard only to appear to be young youkai with golden hair and deep blue eyes dressed in white clothes with golden sash. "Lord Inu Taisho" he bowed. "Lord Kenshin" Inu Taisho bowed in answer. Kagome did the same thought she was still feeling a little nervous. Next Lord was Lord Kerr, then Lord Shaoran with his son. When she saw his son in the first time, she thought she gone mad. Kouga! Well, it looks like she had two hyper youkai pups to watch over…

Woo-ho!

For reviewers:

Well, Sessy around 10 years old

There will be around 14-20 chapters

Kagome will be Inu's mother OO. So, Kagome will be Inu Taisho's mate, and Inu will have a sister! Maybe…


	10. Chapter 10: No Fair!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter10

"Sessho-kun, Kouga-kun, slow down!" laughed Kagome as she tried to catch one of them. Playing tag with them wasn't such good idea as she thought "Gotcha!". Sesshomaru yelped as Kagome found him. "You're tag!" she smiled. "No fair! You were coming down the wind! I didn't smell you!" tried to argue Sesshomaru. "Fair enough for me!" laughed Kouga. Kagome chuckled. They are more fun now then they will be…

-With Lords-

"So, Inu Taisho, who is this girl?" asked Kenshin, his eyes laughing. All of lords, except Inu Taisho exchanged with curios glances.

"She will look after my son until the end of this month" replied Inu Taisho. Shaoran smirked "And what happened to Iyazoi?". Western Lord growled

"Do not mention that wenches name in my presence ever again!". "Why, I thought you liked her" noted Kenshin.

"Not after that bitch tried to kill Sesshomaru". Lords eyes grow big. Iyazoi always was one of his most loyal servants. "So, how did you got to know her, anyway?" asked Kerr. "She brought Sesshomaru back here after my mate was killed. She was wounded so she stayed here until she was alri…". He was interrupted by splash of crazy laughter coming from the garden. Kenshin, youngest of the Lords, and most curios, looked out of the window. A little smirk appeared at his face as he sat down. "So, anyway. We're here because…" started Kerr as everyone listened. Well, almost everyone… "What was there?" asked Shaoran in a whisper. Kenshin smirked "Kouga and Sesshomaru was tickling poor girl to death". Soon a little smirk appeared at Shaoran's face.

-With Kagome-

"St...Stop!" managed to say Kagome between laughter. "Never!" both Sesshomaru and Kouga were giggling madly. "P…Please!" laughed Kagome. "Are you pleading?" smiled Sesshomaru. "Hai!"

"Okay. Stop!" he commanded to Kouga. "Oww" yelped Kagome "My sides actually hurt from so much laughter". She looked at the giggling youkais "I'm so-o-o going to get you for that!". Both kids yelped as Kagome began to chase them. Suddenly she hit something and fell on the ground. She looked up only to see Lord Kenshin standing right above her. Kagome quickly stood up and bowed. "Gomen nasai. I wasn't looking where I was running". Eastern Lord smiled "It's nothing. It was my fault as much as yours". She chuckled "I'm sorry, but I must be going now. I believe I have some kids to find right now". She looked around only to see both of kids running to their parents. 'No fair!'.

Well, sorry for not updating. Next chapter.

And…Iyazoi WAS Inuyasha's mother, but when Kagome was trapped in the past, the history became changed. So, Inuyasha was supposed to be born, and without Iyazoi somebody will have to take her place… And Inuyasha wasn't kissing his mother!

P.S: Inuyasha was supposed to be born because he will have to kill Naraku -


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 11

'Baka Sessho, baka Kouga' thought Kagome while looking up at the sealing. It was morning, but it was still very early. Lords of the lands gone back to their domains yesterday in the evening. 'But, I can not stay mad when Sessho gets a pout like that' she giggled. He was absolutely adorable then! She took of her calendar from her bag and looked for the date. Her face become sadden 'Oh no, I must be home in two days!'. She put her things into her bag and took her bow and arrows. 'I would really miss Sessy-chan'. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly with deep voice. "Going somewhere?". She looked around and saw Inu Taisho. "Yes. I need to go. I must be home in a few days". He nodded. Suddenly a white blur crashed her leg. "Can you stay a little longer, Kagome-chan?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome kneeled down to him. "I'm sorry Sess-chan, but I need to go" it was hard to see tears in his eyes, so she added "I promise that we will meet again". As she passed near Inu Taisho, she bowed. "Arigato, Inu Taisho-sama, for letting me stay here". With this she left.

-Sendoku Jidai-

"But Sango, it wasn't my fault! My hands has mind on their own"

Bonk!

"Sure they are…" looked Sango at the uncurious monk.

-With Kagome. Day later-

'Oww, finally I'm here' thought Kagome as she came in the clearing. Bone Eaters well was in the middle of it. 'That's how it ends' she thought and jumped in it. Nothing happened. 'Oh, no. I'm trapped in here!' was only thought in her head as she climbed up. When Kagome was up, she looked around. 'Might as well stay a while in Kaede's village'

-In the village-

"Who is she?" "She could be youkai…". Kagome tried to ignore that whispers as she headed to the village mikos hut. Instead of miko, an old man walked from it. "Who are ye and what purpose do ye have here?" he asked. "I'm Kagome, a traveling miko" said Kagome "And…". She was interrupted by happy scream. "You're a miko? Thank gods!" said old man "you see, Kagome-sama, our miko was poisoned by some kind of toad youkai, and now she is very sick. Can you help her?". Kagome thought a little before answering "I can try, but I d-n't know if I can. Take me to her, please". Old man smiled "Follow me, miko-sama". As they entered hut, Kagome gasped. Miko, who resembled Kaede, only much younger, lied at the futon. She was very pale, and a large wound on her side was bleeding. She kneeled to her and inspected her wound. 'I I try to cure her like ordinary, she wouldn't stand a day' thought Kagome and put a hand on her wound. She constrained on the healing, as Kaede taught her, and a pale pink light appeared under her hand. It was healing wound, and Kagome suddenly felt weak and light-headed as she collapsed at the miko's side.

-western castle-

Inu Taisho sat in his study. As soon as that miko…Kagome left, his castle became unusually quiet. No running in the halls, no giggling in the garden. Sesshomaru was very all day. He locked himself in his room and stayed there all day. After Kagome left… "Chi-chi-ue?" said somebody in a whisper. Inu Taisho looked at the doors, and saw Sesshomaru. "What is it?" he said. Sesshomaru looked at the floor. "I miss Kagome-chan" he said. 'I guess I'm too' sighed Western lord.

Alright. Read:

When Kagome lived in her era, everything was normal, right? So, when she fell into the well, and set Inuyasha free, she changed his destiny, right? And, when she traveled deeper in the past, she changed history even more. So, when she traveled in the Inuyasha's feudal era, his mother was Iyazoi. And when she was in the Inu Taisho's time, and Iyazoi was out of the picture, somebody must have taken her place. I hope that you understand, when Inuyasha and Kagome kissed, he was still Iyazoi's child!


	12. Chapter 12: I can't go back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 12

Kagome sighed. It was almost three days and all this time she stayed as the village miko. 'I will leave today. The REAL village miko will be alright now'. With this she walked into the hut. "How are you feeling, Anshar-sama". Older miko smiled "I'm okay, child. I think I'll be able to walk today. I almost healed, thanks to you". Kagome smiled in answer. Then she said"Anshar-sama, I will be leaving today". Anshar frowned "Why, child". "I'm traveling miko. I can't stay in one place for long" sighed Kagome.

-Later that day-

"Goodbye, everyone" yelled Kagome as she rushed to the forest. Suddenly shivers run down her spine. 'Youkai?'. She ran to the direction she felt youki coming from. What she saw in the clearing, made her gasp "Inu Taisho-sama". Here he was, lord of the West. He lay on his tail, a large wound on his chest. His armor was broken. Inu Taisho seemed uncurious. However, when she came closer, he growled at her. As she came even closer, she almost giggled at what he did next. He sniffed air and his all body seemed to relax. "It's you, miko" he said. "Yes" answered Kagome. Inu Taisho closed his eyes. Looks like she actually fainted this time… Kagome sighed and went to the hot spring not too far away to get some water. When she came back, Inu Taisho looked like he was sleeping. Blushing madly, she removed his haori and gasped. The wound was GIANT! Kagome could only to wonder how he could stay awake for so long. With this she started to clean Inu Taisho's wound. Soon water that she used was pink from blood and the wound was clean. After putting on bandages and what was left of his haori (after cleaning it, and fixing it, of course), she sat down and leaned against the tree. She looked up at the Taiyoukai again. 'He'll be alright'. With that she fell asleep.

-Next day-

Inu Taisho opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurred, but it will pass soon, he decided. As he tried to get up, Inu Taisho felt a strong wave of pain. He looked down to where his wound was supposed to be only to find it cleaned and bandaged. After looking around the clearing, he noticed a few things:

a)it was the same clearing he was in before

b)there was a figure, that looked oddly familiar

c)it was that girl, Kagome

She was sleeping. Even in her sleep she looked innocent. To innocent for a miko. They killed youkai, not saved them. Kagome was a strange girl. And yet loving and caring. 'She's so pure…'.Inu Taisho was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome's heart beating become faster, signalizing that she was awake. Young miko opened her eyes only to see Inu Taisho staring at her.

"…So, you were attacked by the group of dragon youkai" as inu Taisho nodded, Kagome sighed "That would explain why your wounds heal so slowly". Again, Inu Taisho nodded "Dragon youkai were attacking Western Lands for some time now. Then they disappeared for a while, and a few days ago they attacked again. I was able to kill most of ones that attacked me, but as you see, I was wounded" . " It seems that you'll be healing for two-three days. One of my friends, a youkai too, was once wounded by dragon too. He healed for quite a long time". Inu Taisho frowned " I need to come back to the Western castle soon" he looked at the miko, whose eyes looked sad "Seshomaru misses you". Miko's head shot up momentary and she smiled "He does". As Inu Taisho nodded, her face become a little sad "I miss him too". "So, what are you doing here, miko? I thought you said that you need to go home. So why didn't you" with this Taiyoukai caught a salty scent in the air. 'Is she crying?'.

Kagome tried, but couldn't stop tears that flew from her eyes at the memory that the time portal wasn't opening for her. This was just too much for her to take. She was trapped in the pat, where the only one she knew was Sesshomaru, who was only a child, and Kouga, who was a child too. So she let the tears flew. "I can't go home" sobbed Kagome "The portal that leads me home isn't opening".

Well, I don't think they'll be kissing earlier then in next chapter. But they will! I promise!


	13. Chapter 13: I'm back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 13

-Inu Taisho's POV-

I looked at the crying miko near me. What did she mean by portal? She said that it was portal to her home and it wasn't opening for her. Was she crying because of it?

-Normal POV-

Kagome continued to cry as she felt strong arms pulled her close to the strong male chest.

-Inu Taisho's POV-

She cried against my chest, and I seemed unable to do something to stop her tears. I was surprised as she begin to glow with bright pink light. 'Miko powers!' I thought. But she didn't try to purifity me, instead I felt warm and... Free. My wounds disappeared as the miko in my arms seemed to be somewhat dizzy. I looked at her "What did you mean by portal".

"Well..."

-Sendoku Jidai-

"Inuyasha, we've been traveling for almost two days now, but there were no rumors of the jewel shards. And we can't find Kagome" whimpered Shippo. He was in foul mood since Kagome disappeared. Just as everybody else. "How in the hell I supposed to know what happened to her"yelled Inuyasha.

Heart beating sound

Inuyasha stopped. "What is the matter, Inuyasha" asked Sango. "I thoughts I heard something. Never mind. Let's go" answered inu-hanyou.

Heart beating sound

"I heard it again". "What do you mean, Inuyasha" this time it was Miroku. "This time I really heard it. It sounded like heart beating" - Inuyasha almost yelled. However, a second later he was brought down by a wave of pain that shouted through his body. For a moment his body became see-trough, then back to normal. However, this time he looked more mature and tall. His dog-like ears disappeared, only to be replaced with elf-like ears of full youkai. His face was marked with two purple stripes and on his shoulder was a boa-like thing. He was dressed in white haori and hakama with armor and red and purple sash. Thought moment later his body was again half-visible and than again normal. This time e looked like his normal self. "Did you saw that" gasped Shippo. Sango and Miroku only nodded. They were too shocked. "Are you okay, Inuyasha" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded. Than he said"For a moment I felt like I was filled with great power. And I felt...whole. But just for a moment" he looked at the others "Why are you standing like statues! Whatever it was, we still have shards to find". Shippo sighed. Yep, Inuyasha was alright. If only he know, how confused was Inuyasha really.

-Inuyasha's POV-

'That memory... Memory of how my mother died, it's...different. There wasn't Sesshomaru in it before:

-Flashback -

A little boy was crying upon young womans body that was slowly disappearing in pink light. "No, okaasan". Young woman smiled and raised her hand to meet little boy's cheek "Don't cry, Inuyasha" she said "I promise you, you'll see me again". She turned her head "Sesshomaru". Sesshomaru, who looked around 16-17 come closer and kneeled down to the woman. His eyes were filled with sorrow "I'm sorry, mother. I wasn't there to protect you" he said. Young woman smiled "I do not blame you, Sesshomaru. You couldn't change that". Her body became see-through "Please, look after Inuyasha. He's still just a child. Help him with his change. On his seventeenth birthday he'll change" with this she disappeared completely. There was a slight whisper on the wind "I will, mother". Sesshomaru looked at the little Inuyasha and pulled him in his lap. "Do not cry" he said to his brother "Okaasan said that we will see her again, it means we will. Kagome-okaasan never lies".

-End flashback-

Kagome…

-With Kagome and Inu Taisho -

"You see" started Kagome "I came from the future. More than five hundred years". Inu Taisho looked at her with confused, but let her continue. "On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into the Bone Eater's well by the centipede woman. That's how I traveled into the past in first time. Not in this time, around seventy years later. I was bitten by mistress centipede and a Shikon-no-Tama came out of my body" Kagome looked at the Taiyoukai's confused face and explained "Jewel of the Four Souls. In the Sendoku Jidai I saw a youkai in first time because there's no youkai in my time. To make long story short, I shattered Shikon Jewel and now me and my friends seek the shards of the jewel to rid world of its presence" she took a deep breath "My friends named Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha is half dog demon, Miroku is prevented monk with Kazaana in his hand, Sango is the last from the taijiya village and her pet Kirara, Shippo is kitsune whose parents were killed". Inu Taisho looked at her "Why are you telling me this? I am a youkai; I can use it against you". Kagome looked at him and smiled; a small, weak smile "I guess because I have no chance to see them again. Well didn't open to me. Me and Inuyasha are the only ones who can go through it. It's useless even to try now". A single tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes and fell; she was too weak after using her miko powers. Inu Taisho stared at the girl. He could only guess how this girl was still able to even smile after loosing everything she held dear.

-Later-

Kagome opened her eyes only to found herself in the comfortable bed. Even with her blurred vision, this room looked oddly familiar. And she understand why: there was only one place that she was hugged so strongly by little silver-haired youkai "Sessho-chan!". Sesshomaru giggled "I missed you so-o-o much, Kagome-chan! I'm glad that you're here again!". Kagome hugged him back "I'm glad to see you again, too!". Suddenly he started sniffing air and his eyes widened "Oh, no! Chi-chi-ue's going here!". He hide behind her bed and whispered: "I'm not here!". Kagome giggled at his actions. Soon after her bedroom door opened and Inu Taisho walked in. "I see you're awake, miko" he sniffed air "And you've got some company". He walked to the Kagome's bed and looked at the Sesshomaru, who was starring in the opposite direction. "You're again in miko's room, Sesshomaru?" he said right next to Sesshomaru's ear. Sesshomaru "Yepp"-ed and run off his hiding place. Kagome could just giggle at this.

Sorry for not updating. Just people were mean and didn't want to give me one hundred and tenth review. Everybody asked for longer chapters, so here it is!


	14. Chapter 14: Viva forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 14

"You will NEVER catch me, Kagome-chan!" giggled Sesshomaru. "Just wait and see!" giggled Kagome in response. Since she was healthy again, she was all the time with Sesshomaru. "Gotcha!" Sesshomaru squeaked as Kagome caught him. "Kago-o-me-chan!" Sesshomaru pouted. Kagome giggled. "Do you know any songs?" he asked. As he got "Yes, I do" in answer, he pouted "Will you sing one for me?". Kagome smiled "Of course I will"

_Do you still remember, how we used to be_

_Feeling together, believing whatever_

_My love has said to me_

_Both of us were dreamers_

_Young love in the sun_

_Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun_

_Hasta Manana, always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word _

_The touch of your skin, giving life from within _

_Like a love song that I'd heard _

_Slippin' through our fingers, like the sands of time_

_Promises made, every memory saved _

_As reflections in my mind _

_Hasta Manana, always be mine_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

Inu Taisho was snapped out of his thought by sound of the song coming from the garden. He listened to it.

_(Ahhhhh)_

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream_

_Feelings unfold, they will never be sold _

_And the secret's safe with me _

_Hasta Manana, always be mine _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting _

_Everlasting, like the sun _

_Live forever, for the moment _

_Ever searching for the one_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting _

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one _

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting _

_Everlasting, like the sun_

_Live forever (live forever), for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one_

As the song ended, so did strange feeling. Inu Taisho sighed. Since he brought that miko back into the castle, it seemed to become alive again. Sesshomaru was again running through the halls and scaring servants. The castle was full of laughter and giggling. Unlike the time when Iyazoi was here. Everything was…deserted. His son always was grumpy, and it was always quiet in the palace. Now it was different. This miko was indeed a strange creature. It never stopped to amuse him.

-At the garden-

"Wow. It was a beautiful song, Kagome-chan" whispered Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sessho-chan" giggled Kagome. But she got serious at once "We have to study now, Sessho-chan". Sesshomaru pouted "Do we have to?". Kagome nodded "You need to learn. I disliked learning my lessons too, but got used to it. You'll see in the future". Sesshomaru nodded "I understand, Kagome-chan". Kagome smiled "What do you wish to learn first?"

-With Western Lord. Inu Taisho's POV -

I listened to miko's and Sesshomaru's chat. So she was educated? It was even more amusing. Ordinary humans were non-intelligent, stinky creatures. This miko seemed to be everything they weren't. But then, she was from different time; maybe humans there were different. I was sure that she spoke truth about herself because I sensed no lie. It was also clear that she wasn't trained fully as miko. Thought she had no control over her powers, they were still incredible; I could see that in her aura. She was also quite beautiful for a human. I could not deny that, because it was truth. I sighed as I put aside papers and got up to go to the garden; it seemed that it'll be no use to even try to do it today.

-At the garden. Normal POV-

"Well, Sessho-chan, how much will be 12+10?" asked Kagome. "22!" smiled Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled and continued "And 18-6?".

"12! C'mon, Kagome-chan, give me something harder!".

"Okay, how much will be 57-35?" Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru started to count on his fingers.

"22" answered a voice from behind Kagome and Sesshomaru. They both turned around only to see Western Lord standing there. "Oh, konniti-wa, Inu Taisho-sama!" smiled Kagome at the inu youkai. "Sesshomaru" little youkai looked at his father "Leave. I wish to speak with miko in private". Sesshomaru took off to the castle, not before shouting a knowing smile in the Kagome's side. He looked as if he know something Kagome didn't. "Kagome" Kagome shivered at the sound of him calling her name; usaly he called her 'miko' or something like that. "Sesshomaru seems to like you" Kagome nodded "So, you'll be learning how to protect yourself and how to control your miko powers. I expect you to be in the garden tomorrow at the sunrise. Your miko traing'll be in the afternoon, tomorrow"

Another chapter! As long as previous! Hope you like it. I plan some fluffiness in next chapter!

Lady Kira.


	15. Chapter 15: Training sessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter 15

-With Inutaisho-

…A soft sight escaped Demon Lord's lips. Just yesterday, in the evening, he and Sesshomaru had a conversation. When he informed his son, that someday Kagome's going to leave again, he saw teary eyes looking right into his own. "But I don't want her to leave!" Sesshomaru threw himself into his father's arms, sobbing "I don't want to loose another okaa…" he stopped and looked on the ground. But either way, older youkai understood what he wanted to say. Okaasan. And his son really meant it. He, the great Lord, himself liked the miko. And… His youkai desired her. No less… But maybe, maybe something more. To desire such pure and light woman was a crime. And… He wasn't sure, that it was just his youkai's wish. Sighing again, he rose up and walked out of the room. His way was to the garden. Maybe… Something really more…

-In the garden-

A confused Kagome, dressed in miko's clothes, sat under one of the cherry trees. That's how Inutaisho found her. "Rose, miko" he said. Thought, it seemed that it come out a little too harshly. Kagome jumped up immadiently, and then looked at him with shocked and a little hurt. Inutaisho sighed and quietly said "I apologize, miko.". Kagome nodded. She was just a little surprised. He sounded just like Sesshomaru, there, in Sendoku Jidai.. She gulped. Sesshomaru was so scary in there… What could've made such carefree boy become so cold? "Are you listening, Kagome?" called Inutaisho, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. He sighed and pushed katana into her hand. Kagome grasped it immadiently, once again deep in her thoughts. He sighed again and, moving behind her, grasped her hand. Kagome shivered and turned around to look at the demon lord. A half-smile appeared at his face "Do not worry yourself, miko. I do not bite. I just wish to show you how you should stand". Kagome nodded nervously and turned around, trying to ignore hot tingling of Inutaisho's arms on her skin. Suddenly she felt something warm on her neck. A silent whisper against her skin "You smell good". She shivered again, this tome from warm and pleasant feeling. A feeling of warm against her skin. And that moment she and inu lord were lost.

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

I didn't'-t mean to hold this story for so long! And I'm sorry for such short chapter! Now, rating rose up to 'M' so beware! Lemon in next chapter! It's your choice to read it or no. Beware!

Me :And… Cut!

Kagome: no way! You said this chapter will be longer!

Me: He-he(sweat drop)

Inutaisho: (growls)

№2

Me: Hey! Wait! Kagome, you shouldn't do IT here! Children's watching!

Koga&Sesshomaru: (giggle) Go on Okaasan/Kagome! You to Otousan/Inutaishou-san! We will wait!

In the background: (Miroku smiles) that's my boys!


	16. Chapter 16: I smell LEMON!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sounds

Chapter **16**

Me: Hi to you all! I'm very sorry for not updating, I almost considered to give up on it 'cuz I had no ideas… Do not kill me!hides in closet I'm not leaving it! Don't kill me! I'm not leaving it, but I've got more new ideas, and I've got new nickname… So, in the future, search for **Clower Fray **to see my new stories. Most of the stories on this account will be co-authored(I think)… If someone wishes to join e-mail me!

Now, the REAL Chapter 16

Warning: this chapter contains LEMONS!

… Kagome found herself lost in the unexpected feelings that Inu lord made her feel. Every part of her being seemed to set on fire that slowly consumed her… Her breathing started to go in a short gasps as she turned her head, only to be met with Inutaisho's lips that covered her own. Her eyes widened, and she almost considered to push him away, but found no power in herself to do so, letting inu youkai o slowly make love to her mouth. When she felt his tongue slowly slid across her lower lip, she silently complied, opening her lips. Gods! She newer thought that her first kiss will be given to Inuyasha's father… This made her unsure for the moment, and Inutaisho, feeling that, pulled away "What bothers you, Kagome?". Kagome slowly shook her head "Nothing, really… Just remembered something sad…". Inutaisho slid his arms around her thin waist, whispering to her "Do not think about whatever it is… Let this day be just for us…" hi gently pulled her along. Leading them away from the dojo, and into his personal rooms. Kagome blushed. Inutaisho, noticing this, smirked a little, catching her face into his hand "Do not de so shy, dear. From this day forward, this is nothing you should be worried about". Kagome nodded, but her blush still stayed in place as he lead her into his rooms. The place was BIG, even for Kagome's imagination. The inu youkai smiled, encouraging her to follow him to the room that was connected to a main one. Behind the dark mahogany door there was a big, shadowed bedroom. The huge windows were cowered with heavy dark blue curtains, and the bed that was in the center of the room was just big enough for not just a one person, but at least a dozen. Kagome newer noticed how Inutaisho led her to it. She newer noticed how they got stripped out of their clothing. All she knew was the feeling of Inutaisho's soft lips against her own, the warm feeling of silk she newer knew. And… She newer wanted it to end. A soft moan escaped her lips as the hands of her lover slid along her body, making her ache. She shyly pressed her hands to his chest, fully responding to his caresses. His skin was hot, just as her, and was silky to the touch, as thought newer tainted with wounds. His hair, now free from it's bound, softly tickled her face end neck. She almost giggled as Inutaisho lowered his head to her neck, his hot breath tickling her, but she newer did, because his mouth covered a spot where her shoulder and neck met. With a moan, she arched herself fully into him, earning herself a soft groan from the youkai. Gaining a little courage, she started to move her hands around his body…

Inutaisho's POV

The little vixen was too shy. Really. I experienced so much in my long life, but nothing could've made me want her more, than her own shyness, that almost made my beast howl in agony of wish. Finally, her arms gently slid from my chest to me neck. Pulling me closer to her, than going down, lover and lover… Ah, I newer knew she could've blushed so hard "Relax, little vixen. The pain will not last for long". She nodded a bit, accepting this words,

Normal POV

Kagome moaned, feeling his length filling her inside. Somewhere in the backsides of her mind she wondered what he meant with 'the pain wouldn't last long', she was too consumed in the feeling to remember… Until he pushed farther, tearing away her virginity. Kagome screamed, trying to push him away at the same time, but Inutaisho stayed in place, never moving. Thought it pained him to see tears that were running down her cheeks, he knew that it was as it should have been. He lowered his head, kissing away her tears until they stopped. Kagome sighed, feeling the pain go away, leaving a dull ache behind. She tried to move her body, earning herself a low growl from her lover. He mowed his member out of her until only a tip remained inside, and pushed it back in, making the miko arch herself into him and moan. The continued that old dance, the room was filled with moans and low growls of pleasure. Inutaisho's eyes become shadowed with red as he felt the end nearing. Once again he lowered his head to her neck, liking and biting on it. Kagome could only moan. And then, another scream come from her, as she felt the powerful feeling tear her from inside, and then the inu youkai sank his teeth into her neck, binding her to him…

Me: Here's your lemon… Do not sue me, this one is my first… Miroku, you must be gotten Sango in the end, 'cuz if you not, then I don't know where I got that hentainess at my 13 years…

Test… Test… Newer mind


End file.
